


The Most Obvious Thing In The World

by Pollllllly



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Romantic Tension, alternative take, canon a-spec character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollllllly/pseuds/Pollllllly
Summary: Another one different take on the Oswald's "confession dinner"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all. Well, I needed to do this, cause I find it extremely unrealistic and gross in the canon that Ed didn't show up at Oswald's dinner at all. Among other things that are unrealistic and gross. I think, It's the point where canon!Ed has started to become increasingly OOC so I decided to rewrite it. Also I'm always a sucker for happy endings but I'm not a fan of too fluffy and sweet takes on the matter.  
> So here it is

By the 8.30, when Oswald finally hears the front door closing downstairs, he is busy repositioning his wine glass for the seventh time. He is not just nervous, he is downright afraid, the feeling not too dissimilar to one when some very elaborate and daring plan was nearing its conclusion and it’d all been coming to one either becoming a king of Gotham or just another anonymous dead body under the waves of Gotham Bay. Unfortunately, this time all worse-case scenarios wouldn’t include his untimely demise and the thought of dealing with all of this _afterwards_ is just nauseating.  
Oswald is so caught-up in his own panic that he almost doesn’t register Ed – all but storming through the door, shoulders hunched, a quick apology dying on his lips as he observes the setting before him. 

\- What with all the… food? And, - He makes a cloud-like gesture with both his hands in a vague direction of his friend and the table, - Things?

There is no time for Oswald to form any reply as Ed’s expression shifts from baffled to suspicious.

\- Is today some kind of important date I should know about?  
Right. It’s your birthday, - he concludes accusatory.

\- No.

It’s all Oswald could manage, his voice small. _It’s so going to be a disaster, it already is. What was he even thinking_

\- Then it’s your mother’s.

\- It’s not.

Ed’s frown deepens.

\- Well, it has to be something to do with your mother. I mean, there are not exactly many options.

\- It’s not some sort of a quiz for you, Ed, for God’s sake!

Oswald snaps and before he can think better of it he slaps his palm onto the table. It stings a little. Glasses and plates clatter miserably. It’s all very undignified. There is a very uncomfortable silence after that. Ed just continues to stand there impassively while Oswald takes a few calming breaths thinking of how perfectly he cornered himself here. At last he feels like he is as composed as he ever going to be during this conversation and lifts his hand in a gesture which he hopes is comforting and hospitable.

\- Alright, I apologize for that. It actually has something to do with my mother, but that’s beside the point. Would you be so kind to join me by the table, my friend?

It’s as if Ed’s snaps out of some reverie only just remembering they were in the middle of conversation. His gaze becomes alert focusing on Oswald again.

-Oh. Yes, of course. Sorry, I just…

He’s moving quickly and in three big strides he is beside Oswald completely forgoing a place served for him at the opposite end of the table. He helps himself to the nearest chair and laces his fingers neatly on his lap as if to stop them from twitching. It’s only now that Oswald notices: there is something wrong with Ed. He looks nervous and a bit lost which can’t be just due to the miner misunderstanding on the dinner topic. After all, he didn’t even start to approach a main theme of the evening so there is no sense in Ed freaking out already. There will be time for it later, and Oswald is going to make sure not to stay in the room to watch it happen in detail. He is trying to gather some breath and start talking but it’s not working again, it’s all like in the morning. It’s worse than in the morning actually, because Ed’s not even looking at him now. His friend’s face distant, he seems to look at something just behind Oswald’s left ear. The smaller man fights the nervous urge to turn back and see whatever it is capturing Ed’s attention. He feels very much ignored, annoyed and disappointed. But a twinge of genuine concern in his chest is suddenly winning over all other feelings.

\- Ed? Are you alright? You seem a bit distracted tonight.

\- Oh, yes, yes, I am. Of course. Alright, I mean. Just feeling a bit under the weather, I suppose, nothing to worry though.

Oswald wasn’t even aware of his hand on the other’s arm before long fingers momentarily closed over his own, patting lightly. A weight in his chest leaves a little and he manages a slightly uncertain smile. 

\- Well, it’s a delight to hear. Maybe we can commence with our dinner then? There is plenty to choose from as you see. Or we might start with a drink, don’t you think? Where is the wine, by the way? Weren’t you supposed to bring some?

\- Yes, I totally was, but in the end I didn’t bring it. Sorry.

Ed was looking down at the table now speaking in a rush, a poor concealed conflict evident on his face.

\- Well, there is absolutely nothing to worry about , - Oswald was dimly aware that he is starting to sound too cheerful and a little unnatural, - I’ll just call for Olga to bring a couple of bottles from the cellar. There was no point to bother with it in the first place; we have whatever we need here!

Finally Ed meets his friend’s eye.

\- Oswald, wait. Don’t call anybody. Actually I don’t think I can attend this dinner of yours after all. I am aware of how much I am destroying your evening which looks special but I really don’t feel so well, I think I need to lay down for a bit. I am deeply sorry for that.

With that he makes a move to stand up and panic rushes through Oswald again. _He might deduced the meaning behind this dinner already and now is trying to decline with most politeness he is capable of. In this case it is wise move to let him go and save yourself from a dreadfully humiliating scene_. Somehow all these thoughts had no effect on Oswald’s actions whatsoever. Instead of wishing his dearest friend speedy recovering and bidding him goodnight Oswald found himself desperately clutching at Ed’s forearms.

\- Ed, please. I can see that something is very wrong! Nevermind this darn dinner, just talk to me? Please, tell me what happened, I’ll do anything to help, I promise.

Ed let out a deep sigh falling back to the chair. He took off his glasses to rub his eyes thoroughly and just let his hands stay there, covering a good part of his face.

\- Well, I guess, there is really no point in hiding this from you. The point is – I didn’t buy the wine because I met someone. I think I’m in trouble.

\- “In trouble”? What, did you make angry some mobsters or something? Like, you know, Barbara Kean did the other day? Again. If that’s the case, I can assure you, dearest friend, there is nothing…

Ed shook his head silencing the older man.

\- No, no, no, no, it’s not the case at all. If it was, I wouldn’t worry too much, I know that you got my back.  
It would be embarrassing as hell of course to put you in such a situation at my expense. 

The last line was added as in afterthought and Ed’s smile is almost shy. Oswald felt a warm sensation growing inside his chest despite all of the uncertainty of current situation. But the moment passes and Ed continues to speak.

\- You… you remember my late girlfriend, Ms. Kringle?

Oswald nods a bit faintly. Ed is looking expectantly at him.

\- Yes, Ed, I remember, of course. A love-of-your-whole-life-police-archivist woman. The one with the glasses. It’s not as if you were talking about her constantly when we first met.

\- Well, yes. Here you go then. I met her. An hour ago. In the wine store. I believe, she was trying to chat me up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading so much. Of course there'll be more, I just sort of cut it in parts.  
> Any comments will be extremely appreciated as well as critics, I'm a nervous wreck and have no idea if it is any good.


End file.
